Mor Khazgur (Skyrim)
Mor Khazgur is an Orc Stronghold found in Haafingar, West of Solitude and North of Markarth. Chief Larak leads Mor Khazgur and teaches Master-level Block. It is right next to the Mor Khazgur Mine. The Orcs own and work the mine, which mainly produces Orichalcum. This is a rather plentiful Orichalcum Ore mine which may then be smeleted as there is a smelter is directly outside of the mine. Other Orcs are immediately welcomed at the gate, but non-orcs must complete a quest in order to gain entrance, however, if access was gained to an other Orc Stronghold, there will be no need to complete another task. Borghak the Steel Heart, a follower and a candidate for Marriage, can be found here. Mor Khazgur also has a small side quest, "The Forgemaster's Fingers," tagged along side with it, and the guards will not allow entry without completion of the quest. Methods of Gaining Access *When the Stronghold is approached for the first time an Orc will be able to gain acces, any other race will be stopped by the guard. The guard will explain that this place is exclusively for Orcs and outsiders are not to be permitted inside. However, questioning the guard about how they may be persuaded to allow access, she will reveal that they need to reclaim the Forgemaster's Fingers. This item may be collected in a radiant location in a quest. Return with the Forgemaster's Fingers and permission to enter the stronghold will be rewarded. Give The Forgemaster's Fingers to Chief Larak and be named a Blood-kin of the Orcs, he will also offer Master-level training in Block. *Head to Shor's Stone, a small mining town near Riften, speaking to the residents there begins a quest to clear the mine of Frostbite Spiders. Once this task is completed, speak to Grogmar gro-Burzag in the town. He will show thanks for the help and will state a welcome at the Orc Strongholds, further stating that the Orcs will not attack. This opens a new line of dialogue: ask him about any "nearby Orc Strongholds", he will point one out on the map. *Another way is to head to Left Hand Mine, a short distance South-East of Markarth and speak to Pavo Attius and then clear Kolskeggr Mine of the Forsworn. Then speak to Pavo Attius again, and then to Gat gro-Shargarkh, who shows thanks and explains that he has allowed entry to the Orc Strongholds, and points one out. *Yet another simpler way to gain the Orcs to allow entry is to talk with the Orc smith in Markarth. He will ask for a Daedra Heart. Simply give one to him and be named Orc-friend and can access the Orc Strongholds. *Give 'Last Scabard of Akrash' to the Orc Blacksmith in Markath, and she will boost your smithing skill by 1 as well as make you a blood-kin. *Help Ainethach to convince the mercenaries to leave his mine on the first visit to Karthwasten, Lash gra-Dushnikh will send word to the Orc Strongholds and acces will then be granted. *Join the Dawnguard and helping them out with some quests Durak will inform you that he has sent word to the strongholds to give you entrance. Two Saber cats can be found near the hold, if they are attracted toward the hold the residences will open the gates to attack them, this can cause many orcs in the hold to be slaughtered in the battle if left to deal with the cats alone. Characters *Mor Khazgur **Chief Larak master Block Trainer **Bagrak **Borghak the Steel Heart - Follower & Candidate for Marriage **Sharamph - Apothecary **Shuftharz - Blacksmith *Mor Khazgur Mine **Ghamorz **Gul **Olur Notable Loot *A smithing Skill Book, The Armorer's Challenge is found here, on a shelf behind the forge. *There is a locked cellar door behind the longhouse, inside is minor loot and a locked jail cell with several leveled potions *Some chests around the stronghold *Potions and alchemy Ingredients *Orcish battleaxe of weariness, Orcish sword of gleaming, Steel plate helmet, and Orichalcum ingot on the shelf in the black smith hut Amenities *Alchemy Lab *Forge *Grindstone *Smelter Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (First appearance) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Orc Strongholds